Legolas and His Horses
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Here we are." His father brought him over to a dappled grey steed. "She is yours now, your responsibility." "What is her name?" Legolas asked, calm but earnest. "Nelle," Thranduil replied. "She is an elvish horse." He grinned as Legolas petted the horse's muzzle. Pre-War of the Ring. Features Legolas, Thranduil, and Legolas' horses.


**Legolas and His Horses**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Silmarillion,_ _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers, MGM and Turbine. I only own the story, its plot, and any original characters or creatures that enter this fanfiction one-shot story.

*.*.*

This is my first Legolas fanfic. Hopefully, I kept him in character.

*.*.*

 **1\. First Horse**

 ** _Word Count:_** **122**

Today was the day. The day when he, Legolas son of Thranduil, would pick a steed to call his own. He was ready for this challenge. Entering the stables with his father, the Elven-king, Legolas hardly knew what to expect.

"Here we are." His father brought him over to a dappled grey steed. "She is yours now, your responsibility."

"What is her name?" Legolas asked, calm but earnest.

"Nelle," Thranduil replied. "She is an elvish horse." He grinned as Legolas petted the horse's muzzle. "I will speak with the guard now, see if you'll be able to ride her."

"Nelle," Legolas repeated the horse's name. He wondered when he would ride her. Either way, he was glad to have his first horse.

 **2\. Nelle**

 ** _Word Count:_** **115**

The Greenwood was lush and vibrant with life. When he wasn't training to become an elven warrior and archer, Legolas tended to his horse Nelle. She was growing stronger and faster every single day. But then so was the elven prince.

When the day was done, and the sunset came, Legolas returned Nelle to her stable. As he took her to her stall, the horse muzzle pressed against his arm. This usually meant she wanted attention, which he gave to her.

"Nelle, namarie," the elven prince said, closing the stall. The horse whinnied. Legolas petted her muzzle for the last time that evening. He waved to her, shortly before taking his leave of the stables.

 **3\. Nelle's Last Ride**

 ** _Word Count:_** **215**

In the years that followed, Legolas and Nelle had seen much in their lifetime. But with each battle against orcs, the elven prince noticed his dapple grey steed was tiring. When he returned to the Woodland Realm, the healers tended to his horse as best they could.

It was obvious: Nelle was on her last legs.

Legolas wept after the passing of his horse. He had come to know her, cherish Nelle as one of his own. First, he lost his mother and now this. If only there was something more he could do to help her, but he couldn't.

"Nelle was your first horse, but she will not be the last," Thranduil told him. Legolas did not answer for a long moment. His father went on to tell him, "When you are ready, we will give you a new horse. But take it slow." Legolas said nothing. Thranduil embraced him, as only a father could do in this situation. "You have nothing to fear, son."

Legolas knew that. He hoped as much. If only… no. He would wait until he was ready for another horse. And yet, he would remember his first horse Nelle. She retained a place in his heart, where he would remember her life and how much she meant to him.

 **4\. Arod**

 ** _Word Count:_** **139**

At the time of the War of the Ring, Arod became a horse in the thick of the battles that raged on. Legolas knew he had a sturdy steed. Another reason why he knew war horses were needed against the Shadow. He would not have asked for a better horse.

"Arod, i lú tollen," Legolas said in the Sindarin tongue, which meant, "Arod, the time has come."

And he meant it.

For now, the doors of the Black Gate were opened. The Orcs of Mordor raged on across the landscape. Once more, Arod was needed and he moved gallantly through the thick of the battle. Legolas was glad to have him in the fight. When the battle ceased, Legolas and Arod had survived. They were free to come and go about the land as they pleased, even when the orcs had fled from Mordor.

 **5\. A Sea of Horses**

 ** _Word Count:_** **220**

Legolas gazed at the Bay of Belfalas. This was the farthest he had traveled with Gimli. In all that time, the sea became an impressive force. The longer the elf prince stared at the sea and bright blue sky, he hadn't yet seen what miracle the ocean gave him.

It was the Undying Lands that called to him. The Valar, the Maiar and finally Eru Iluvatar. The sea was calling him home, but then so were the water horses that rode along the waves. Legolas could see them now: how majestic and strong the sea horses were as they galloped, the way their hoofbeats surged wave after wave, ripple after ripple.

"Legolas," Gimli's voice called him back to the present.

"The Sea calls me home. I must go to it, to the Undying Lands," Legolas answered.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll go together." Gimli added, "Frodo and Sam are that way."

"I know, mellon," the elven prince said, his gaze still transfixed upon the crystal waters. "When the time is right, we will go. Together." He clamped a hand on his dwarf friend's shoulder.

"Yes we will. When you are ready." This was the last words Gimli spoke, for this conversation. But it wouldn't be the last. Legolas knew that, making sure to keep his word when the time was ripe.

*.*.*

 **How was that? And that was the end of my first Legolas fanfic. :)**

 **Thanks goes out to Eldhoron, for the Elvish-English translation, when Legolas speaks to his horse Arod. Also, thanks to Lady Lindariel, Kandragon, Elwen, elven name and translation generators, and also to everyone who pitched in to help me with this story and elvish names, words and phrases. And I also thank all of my readers for reviewing, favoriting and following this drabble set. It's much appreciated. :)**

 **I'll see everyone later, in another story perhaps. :)**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
